Wings and Heros
by AngelLovesYou123
Summary: The Teen Titans alarm goes off when the H.I.V.E. Five get into trouble, but when they arrive they find the Flock fighting them, and winning. Who are these winged people and what is it about the that has Raven interested? Currently working on this story because I have writers block for the other stories. Pls tell me what you think about the story in the reviews. THANK U X3


**Ok so this is my first Teen Titan and Maximum Ride crossover, so don't judge if it's bad. Maybe there'll be a pairing, hmmm? I'll think about it and like it says in my account thingy the Flock will be older. So if any of you have suggestions or request please review ^-^. **

**Chapter 1**

**Robin's POV**

"ERRR…ERRR…ERRR." The alarm went off. The other Titans ran into their living room standing around the computer. "It's the H.I.V.E. Five." I said typing at the super computer.

They nodded and we all and to the garage, Cyborg took off in the T-car, me on my motorcycle, and Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy flew.

When they arrived we saw that the H.I.V.E. Five were fighting 6 winged kids.

The oldest girl with brown hair and blond streaks was fighting Mammoth and was winning, another one of the oldest with dark hair fighting Kyd Wykkyd and he kicked him from behind knocking Kyd to the ground, another one with strawberry blond hair fighting See-more, who threw a bomb at him from god knows where, an African-American girl fighting Gizmo, who's backpack suddenly went toward her like there was a magnet in her hand as she ripped of his backpack, a blond boy fighting Billy Numerous and a blond girl who looks like the blond boys sister was fighting Jinx, she yelled "SIT!" and Jinx suddenly fell to her knees with a blank look on her face and her arms limp at her sides.

As they all gathered up the H.I.V.E. Five throwing them in a pile, now that they weren't fighting i got a good look at them. The oldest ones seem to be around 17, the African American girl looks around 15 and the last two look around 13 years old The oldest girl had her hair stop at her upper back, brown eyes, had on a red jacket, black jeans and red sneakers. The oldest looking boy had curly black hair that stopped at the bottom of his neck and dark grey, almost black, eyes; he had on a black shirt with a skull on it, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. The boy with the strawberry blond hair had bangs that covered his eyes and had on a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with blue streaks on them. The Arican-Amrican girl hair stop right above her lower back and had brown eyes; she had on a white t-shirt with a dark purple open sweater that stopped to her elbows, black shorts that reach to her knees that had laces on the sides that tied into a bow at the bottom and black sandals. The blonde boy had his hair spiked up in the front and had light blue eyes; he had on an orange shirt with a dark blue jacket, light blue jeans and blue sneakers with black streaks on them. The youngest girl had blond hair that stop at her between her upper and mid back with slight curls at the ends and bright blue eyes ;she had on a white summer dress that stopped at her knees and ink bows on the straps and around the waist and had on white sandals with the bows around the ankles.

"DUDE THEY TOOK OUT THE H.I.V.E. FIVE!" Beastboy yelled pointing at them with his left hand and holding his hair in a fist with the other. The six winged people snapped their attention to us and the two oldest ones glared at us.

"Yes it is wonderful, truly amazing, tell me, what are your names?" Starfire chimed, clapping her hands.

The oldest girl glanced at the youngest, which shook her head. She gave a distrusting look back at us "Max." she said her frown still in place. "Nick, Jeff, Krystal, Jake, and Ariel" she said pointing to them as she said their names. "And you?"

"Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire." I said turning to them as I said their names.

She nodded and Ariel walked up to me and shook my hand along with the others, she seemed surprised when she went to shake Raven's hand but she smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"How did you take down the H.I.V.E. Five? I asked jerking my thumb at the pile. "Practice." Max simply stated, glaring. "I see. Who are you exactly? And why are you here?" "None of your business." She huffed.

"MAX!" the twins said running towards her. "What?" she asked her expression softening. "Do you think we could go get something to eat? We're hungry." They said holding their hands up in a pleading gesture and had tears at the ends of their eyes. She sighed and glanced at me. "What can we eat around here?"

"There's a pizza place around here. My team and I were just about to go there to go get a bite, you wanna come?" I asked. She looked back down at the two and they had sparkles in their eyes and she sighed. "Sure, just let me tell the others." She said walking to them. The twins turned to each other and high fived with big grins on their faces.

Max came back with the others following her. "They all agreed. "She said putting her hands on her hips. "Ok then how do you want to get there? Do you want to fly there or do you want a ride? "I said jerking my thumb over to the T-car and the R-cycle. The twins yelled "Call the motorcycle. "And they ran to it.

"I'd rather just fly there. " Ma said unfolding her wings and Nick and Jeff did so as well while the Krystal ran towards the T-car and Cyborg and the others got into the car while I jumped onto the R-cycle. "Hold on. " I said as I sped off towards the pizza place.


End file.
